Thorin babysits
by Lotrfn
Summary: Character study of Thorin's sister Dís. Set in Ered Luin when her children were young boys.
Dis pulled open a drawer, grabbed her nightgown and a few other articles of clothing and stuffed them into her bag. That should be enough for two or three days, although she doubted Thorin would last that long watching the boys without her. She smiled and shook her head, then paused to look at a small, framed portrait on her dresser. Her smile faded. She touched the frame gently with one fingertip. She missed Darin so much. She doubted if Kili even remembered him. He'd only been two years old when Darin was killed. That was over three years ago now. She stroked the frame again and looked away, blinking back the tears that were in her eyes.

This was no time for tears! Dara was going to have that baby today and she needed to focus on that. Where was Thorin? She narrowed her eyes as she looked out the window to the path in front of the house. No sign of him. If he'd run in to Dwalin on the way here he was definitely going to be late. She gave an exasperated snort as she tightened the buckles on her bag. Maybe she should leave him with Fili and Kili for three days after all. That would teach him to be late. She'd have her hands full with Dara's two boys Dori and Nori, let alone a new baby. She hoped it would be an easy one for Dara this time. Nori had been a rough birth and she knew Dara was worried.

She'd had a rough time herself with Kili. But just like Dara, she would have risked it again for another child. She had lost Darin before that could happen. Her eyes strayed back to the window. "Drat Thorin!" she muttered, grabbing her bag and turning towards the door of her room.

"That's not a nice thing to say about Uncle Thorin, Mama!" said a small voice. Kili was standing in the doorway, his big brown eyes giving her his 'eyebrow' look.

"Enough with the eyebrow, you!" she scolded, laughing at his stern expression. "You look just like Thorin when you do that, Kili."

Kili's face broke into a huge smile at her words. She dropped her bag on the floor and swept him into her arms for a big hug. His arms wrapped around her neck and he kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry Mama, but you mustn't scold Uncle Thorin when he comes!" he whispered into her ear.

"I wouldn't have to if he'd get here on time." She swung Kili back to the floor. He picked up her bag, which was almost as big as he was and tried to carry it for. Fili poked his head into the room. "Mum I saw Uncle Thorin coming up the path!" He looked at his younger brother struggling with the bag and he stepped into the room. "I'll take that Kili. It's about to knock you over." Fili hoisted the bag up and ruffled Kili's already messy dark hair.

"I can take care of it Fili!" Kili exclaimed, now directing his glare at his older brother. "Give it back!"

"No!" said Fili, turning away quickly. "I'm helping Mum!" He swung the bag out of Kili's grasp and went to move out the door.

Kili grabbed at the bag as he went towards Fili. "I want to help Mama, Fili! You're not being fair!"

Dis rolled her eyes to the ceiling and sighed. She left the two of them struggling for control of her bag. It was leather so she thought it had a chance of surviving without being torn to pieces. She went to the front door and pulled it open. Fili was right. Thorin was coming up the path. Finally. With Dwalin. She had known. There was the reason he was so late!

"Thorin!" she called. He looked up and waved, still deep in conversation with Dwalin. "By Durin's Beard, Thorin! What part of hurry up do you not understand?" she shouted. A crash came from behind her. Fili and Kili were still in a tug of war over her bag and had just knocked over a stool.

She turned back in to the house and grabbed her bag before the two of them actually did rip it in half. "Enough, you two!" she roared. The two of them, golden haired and dark haired, looked at her sheepishly. She sighed, put her bag down and gathered them both into a hug. " I love you both but I can manage my own bag, thank you very much. Now run on down and see if you can get Uncle Thorin to hurry up!" They squeezed her back then broke out of her arms and ran out the front door, Fili ahead and Kili behind shouting for Thorin.

She stood in the doorway smiling as they barreled into Thorin at full speed, crashing into him. He pretended to stagger, then caught them both in a hug and swung them around. She could hear them laughing. Thorin put the boys down, clapped a hand on Dwalin's shoulder and turned up the path to Dis' house. Dwalin waved from the road and went up the hill.

Kili was holding on to Thorin's arm and swinging back and forth, while Fili walked next to Thorin trying to match him stride for stride and swagger for swagger.

"Well, it's taken you long enough to get here, brother." Dis said, giving Thorin the eyebrow look her small son had inherited from her.

"My apologies, sister. Dwalin and I got caught up in conversation and I lost track of time." Thorin bowed his head slightly at her but she saw him grinning.

"No doubt. " she answered. "It's a mystery how you two get anything done, as much talking as you do!" She waved him in. "Come in and get settled so I can get to Dara's. It'll be no good to anyone if that baby's born before I get there."

Thorin put his arm on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I am sorry Dis. It's a kindness you are doing and I know Dara and Nar appreciate it. " He smiled at her. "Now get going. I've got these two." He smiled down at the boys, who were looking up at him adoringly.

"Aye, that you do," Dís said. "Remember they need to be in bed by 10. They both need a good washup before bed." She looked at Kili pointedly while she said this."That one will try to squirm out of it but no excuses!"

She picked up her bag. "Thorin, there's food in the pantry—salted pork, potatoes, seed cake and fresh bread. Make sure they actually eat some dinner." She leaned down and kissed both of her sons foreheads, then went on tiptoe and kissed Thorin's cheek. "Thank you Thorin. I'll be back soon. Not likely tomorrow though. Will you last til Wednesday with these two?"

"I've handled Orcs, Warg packs and Goblins, Dis. I think I can handle two days with my nephews!" he replied.

"Two days with Uncle Thorin!" Fili yelled, jumping up and down.

"Orc, Warg and Goblin stories, Uncle Thorin!" shouted Kili, swinging on Thorin's arm. Dis walked out the door, pulling it closed behind her.

"Good luck Thorin." she laughed. "I don't think battling Wargs or Goblins is going to help with these two." She put the straps of her bag over her shoulder and headed up the road to Dara's house.


End file.
